


Flexibility

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Austin & Ally RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheerleader!Ross, Coss - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross keeps going out without Calum. Calum follows him to see where he’s always going. Cheerleader!Ross x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexibility

“Hey, have you seen Ross?” Calum asked, leaning against the bench.

“Can’t say I have. Ask Rocky maybe?” Riker shrugged. Calum walked upstairs, knocking on Rocky’s door before entering.

“Hey dude, have you seen Ross?” He questioned.

“Not since breakfast. Ask Riker.” He said.

“I already did.”

“Rydel?”

“I don’t know where she is.”

“I’ll call her. Hang on.” Rocky held his hand up as he dialled Rydel’s number.

“Hey.”

“Hey Delly. Do you know were Ross is?”

“Um… Yeah. He said not to tell though.” She said hesitantly.

“Well, what if Calum asked you? He is Ross’ boyfriend after all?” Rocky asked, pretending as if Calum wasn’t around.

“Oh, no! Calum can’t know!” Rydel said quickly.

“What? Ross isn’t cheating, is he?” Rocky asked, widening his eyes.

“No, of course not! He just has a meeting to go to.”

“That’s a lie, but okay. See you later.” Rocky said, hanging up after Rydel said goodbye. He looked at Calum who was scuffing his shoes on the carpet. “I believe her. He would never cheat on you. She’s obviously the one driving him, maybe you could follow her?” Rocky said.

“I guess… I could just hide in the back of her car.” Calum said.

“Perfect!” Rocky smiled.

* * *

 

 

“Hurry up. She’ll be out any minute now!” Rocky hissed, watching Calum walk around the bushes to the back of Rydel’s car. Calum curled himself up in the boot of the car, flailing as Rocky threw a blanket over him. “Stop moving.” Rocky said as the shut the boot. Rydel came out to the car a few minutes later with Ross, unlocking the car and opening the boot.

“Ross, give me your bag.” She said. A few moments later, Calum had to suppress a groan as a bag made contact with the side of his head. He smiled as he heard Ross’ voice, the blonde boy assumedly sitting next to Rydel in the passenger seat. They drove for about twenty minutes before stopping. “I’ve got to go buy some stuff while you’re here but I’ll leave the car here and unlocked for you, okay?” Rydel’s voice came from the front seat.

“Yeah sure.” Ross said, both of them getting out of the car. Calum felt a huge weight (literally) being lifted off his shoulders as Ross retrieved his bag from the car. Calum peeked out carefully from under the blanket, seeing Rydel crossing the road, and Ross walking towards a large, brick building. He got out of the car, putting his hood up before following Ross. He entered through a side door, heading towards what looked like changing rooms. Calum narrowed his eyes as he entered the door next to the one Ross had entered, finding himself in a large gymnasium. Calum was overwhelmingly confused as he made his way underneath the bleachers. Soon enough, Ross walked out, surrounded by a few other boys. He was still confused as a woman stood at the front of the room, ordering them to stand in a line. Then it clicked - _was Ross cheerleading?_ He didn’t have to wait long to find out, as soon enough Ross was running across a balance beam, stopping for a moment at the end before doing a flip. Calum gaped open-mouthed at his boyfriend. Why was Ross cheerleading? And why was it so fucking hot? Calum could feel himself getting hard as the woman dismissed them all for a break. Ross took a fair while to pack up - not surprising - leaving him alone in the gym. Or so he thought. The blonde headed towards the door, stopping in his tracks as he heard a familiar voice.

“Rossybear?” He whirled around and his eyes widened as he saw Calum climbing out from beneath the bleachers.

“C-Calum?” Ross stammered. “Wh- what are you doing here?”

“I followed you.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to know where you were always going. I thought, maybe, you were cheating on me…” Calum trailed off, looking at his feet. His head snapped up as he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, an all too familiar pair of lips pressing against his own. “I can’t believe you thought I was cheating on you. I would never do that to you baby.” Ross said, nuzzling his face against Calum’s shoulder.

He rubbed the blonde’s back, pulling him close. “Okay, I trust you. But why didn’t you tell me about this. The, uhm, you know, cheerleading?” Calum asked awkwardly. “I thought you might think I was weird, doing cheerleading and all. But it’s fun, I really enjoy it. Oh, god, please don’t tell anyone. Delly and my parents are the only ones that know. And you now, of course, but-” Ross was cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing against his own.

“Rossy, stop rambling. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. And I don’t think it’s weird… it’s actually kinda hot…” Calum admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Ross glanced down for a moment, seeing Calum’s hard-on. He moved his hand down between them, rubbing Calum through his jeans.

“I can tell.” He smirked. “Let’s go.” He grabbed Calum’s hand, dragging him down the corridor to the change rooms. Ross checked that they were empty before dragging Calum inside and locking the door. He pushed the red head up against the wall, kissing him fiercely. He moaned as he felt Calum’s hands working their way under his tight uniform, running over his chest. Ross stepped back for a moment, pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the floor before moving to unbutton Calum’s shirt. Once that was off, he undid Calum’s jeans much too slow for the red head’s liking, sliding them to the floor as Calum stepped out of them, kicking his shoes and socks off too. He dropped to the floor, his fingers hooking into the waistband of Ross’ tight shorts, pulling them down in one fluid motion. He smirked up at his boyfriend. “Commando, huh?”

“Those things are so tight, I’m not even kidding.” Ross laughed, biting his lip as Calum wrapped a hand around his hard-on. He grabbed a fistful of red hair as Calum wrapped his lips around the tip of Ross’ cock, licking over the slit. He licked the thick vein on the underside and put his lips back to Ross’ tip, taking him in fully. Ross moaned loudly as Calum sucked him forcefully, his teeth grazing along Ross’ length. He grabbed Calum’s hair tighter to support himself as he could feel himself getting closer. He pulled Calum’s head away, leaning down to bite the red head’s neck. “Can I fuck you?” He whispered, licking a stripe up the side of Calum’s neck.

The red head got to his feet almost immediately, grabbing Ross’ shoulders and pulling him so their faces were centimetres apart. “Oh, god yes.”

Ross placed a hand on Calum’s shoulder, spinning him around and pressing him against the wall roughly. Ross noticed Calum was still wearing his boxers, and he wasn’t happy. He practically ripped them off the boy, flinging them to some unknown place on the floor. “I don’t have any lube…” Ross said suddenly, stepping away from Calum.

Calum grabbed Ross’ wrist, pulling him back. “It’s okay.” He whispered. That statement alone sent shivers down Ross’ spine. He sucked his finger for a moment, wetting it before pressing it into Calum’s entrance. He tensed up for a moment, and was soon pushing back against Ross’ finger. He added a second, curling his fingers up and finding a familiar bulb of tissue. Calum moaned obscenely as Ross stroked his prostate, adding a third finger. “I’m not even gonna last. Just fuck me already!” He said, whipping his head around to look at Ross. The blonde pulled his fingers out of Calum, immediately lining up with his entrance. He only hesitated for a moment before pushing in forcefully, fully sheathing himself inside Calum. He began to thrust shallowly, picking up his pace as Calum scratched at the wall.

“Give it to me Ross.” He breathed. Ross smirked before grasping Calum’s hips, snapping his own forward quickly. He was rewarded with an ohfuckyesrossdontstop as he found the red head’s prostate again. Ross slammed into him relentlessly, digging his nails into Calum’s hips. He moved his hand around Calum’s waist, wrapping a hand around his cock. He pumped it quickly, in time with his thrusts. “Oh, fuck. Ross - I’m close.” Calum whined. In a matted of moments he was cumming, covering Ross’ hand with milky streaks. Seeing the red head go over the edge like that was too much for Ross, and soon enough he was cumming too. He leaned against Calum’s back for a moment before pulling out and spinning the other boy around. He kissed him softly before going to his bag to get tissues. Once they were cleaned up and dressed, they left the change rooms; Calum waiting outside as Ross told his coach that he was feeling unwell and wanted to go home. She said he could go and Ross had to hold back from running outside and wrapping his arms around Calum. He grabbed Calum’s hand, swinging it as he walked to the car. Calum turned to him, smiling. “You look really hot in that uniform. I’d love to take it off you again. Maybe then you could show me how flexible you really are.” He smirked, leaning over to nibble at Ross’ ear. Ross blushed furiously as he slid into the back seat, Calum next to him. Rydel turned around from the front seat to look at them both.

“You’re finished early… And why is Calum here?” She asked.

“Yeah, I - um, wasn’t feeling well. I decided to tell him about the cheerleading.” Ross lied.

“Fair enough.” Rydel sighed disbelievingly. She smiled as she checked the mirror, seeing Ross and Calum’s hands intertwined on the back seat.


End file.
